Organization vampire girl
by animevampiregirl25
Summary: about a new nobody that turn out to be a vampre, that's love I bite and is hyper can they handle her
1. Chapter 1

part 1

As the night sky i clear with the beautiful full moon and wind blowing the leafs around halloween town as red head dress as vampire and mohawk dress as mummy as they walked out of the portal

"why do we lot of words change are clothings" demyx said

"i dont know let look for the girl" Axel said

"ok i wonder where can she be" Demyx said

as look around but cant find her. Axel "look like we split up to fine her just be careful" Axel said as they both split up.

as a half hour of looking when by axel was stared to get annoyed

"ok where is she i wound of found by now hope demyx has found her now" axel said annoyed

"haaaa!" axel head a scream and recognize it was demyx. axel ran to fine demyx unconscious and saw to bite marks on hand, then he heard giggling

"ok whoever is out im not afraid of you if you what to fight is on" axel yell

"he he i dont know who you are where you came from i dont worry im not her to fight i just came to snack he he " said a girl voice that came out the shadows

axel saw a cute girl with long blond hair thats was flying with some bat wings in goth dress. he saw she had some blood in her mouth.

"oh dont tell me your the nobody girl we are looking for" he said as she look confuse

"...i dont know what your talking about i just came to feed your friend was pretty tasty but dont worry he wont turn is dont work like that for me he out of it for a hour" she said

"ok thats good but as if your wondering why we are here we came for you so you can join are organization because your a nobody that dont know much of there past and have lacked heart " axel said

"im am.. that make sense i dont rember much of my past can tell if i have a heart only thing i know i was born a vampire" she said

"you really are a vampire oh boy that going to make thing intresting in the organization, so come with us to are world" axel said

"umm ok i join this will make things intrestings for me i'd offer my name, but i cant remember other then that what your name and his" she said

"dont worry the boss will give you a name and im my name is axel got it memorized and the one you bit is demyx " he said

"ok i will help you cary him" she said as she pick him up with help of axel

Then axel summoning a portal of darkness as they start walking in it. then later the came outthe portal, as she saw city and a big white castle. she knows he was in dark coats but didnt care.

"so cool this place big i can fly anound and explore" she said excited

"ya but there some plases you cant go to and we are going to work a lot" he said

"aww mad i thought this going fun not boring" she said in dislike

"you will but later right now we need put Demyx and head throne room to met are boss" axel said as they walk in the castle.

as they put demyx in his room axel took her in throne room

"ok you wait here i get xemnas" said axel as he left

she waited for while suddenly, at the top of thrones, dark portals appearedleaving a black coated figure, she noticed they wore the exact same coats as axel and demyx.

"so this is the vampire girl axel told us she cute" some said

"hope your not going bite us like she did with demyx" someone else said

"will see" she said giggling make some nobody nervous

"all right enough" said a guy with white hair and yellow eyes

"ok was going on here" she said feeling out of place

"we are the Organization im your boss xemnas your here join us, you will bein your training for now your name is going be xaida for now on"

"cool name" she said happy have a name for her

"your going train with larxene- then he was then cut off by a cruel females voice

"what?! HELL NO! NOT TRAINING THIS BLOOD SUCKER, SHE A BRAT! she said vary loudly

you maybe right you two might kill each other" he said "you'll train with axel,demyx, and roxas i know youll get along with them. he said

"all three of them is that sending them to buffet" somone said a stoner surfer dude with guy with eye pach on him

"...i have self control you know" xaida said annoyed

"ok this meeting is over,axel show her to her room" xemnas said as all the members disappered.

"ok come with me" axel said

"ok to my room" she said as xaida linking arms with him, he blushed a little bit

axel opened a portal and both stepped through and came out in a white room with a bed,a closet, a desk, a tv, bookshelf and door leading to the bathroom.

"cool room but i dont like all white" she said

axel chuckled "ok you should get some sleep you'll need it for the training tomorrow and later i take to moogle to get some stuff for your room" axel said as he left

xaida look around as she made her way to the closet and look inside and saw black outfts they where wearing

"...great i have to ware thses ugly outfits" xaida said annoyed

after that she decided to go to sleep. xaida laid down and within minutes she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

xaida woke up from her bed, look aound and saw a a piece of paper on her door she look to see it was a map of the castle, she look through and saw there was a kitchen and decided to go down there to eat. she look out her door to see if they one was around but there was no one,then stepped outside then walk to the kitchen on the map then she reached the kitchen. she saw there was no one and headed towards the fridge and saw it was vary well supplied and try decided what to have.

soon she heard the door open she turn to see it was muscular man with brown hair he looking at you.

"are you looking for blood we dont have any for now" he said

"i dont drink blood all the time i can eat normal food" she said

"oh sorry i assume being a vampire being at all,..im lexaeus" he said

"oh nice to met you" she said turning back to see what you what.

"do you like pancakes? he asked

"sure i love some" she said

"good" he said as he went to the kitchen cupboard, taking out a bowl and some other equipment as he stared makeing them the door open to seee a older man with long fair hair and green eyes he turn to look at you seemed oddly dazed

"oh hay there vampire is here nice to met you im vexen" he said as he took out a pickles sandwiche as she raised an eyebrow

"i have a name not just call me vampire i have a personaliy" she said sharky tone

"eh ah ya right we have no hearts to feel something" he said as xaida geing a annoyed with him.

"dont mine him" he said as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table in front of smiled and said "thank you"

"well at least she polite maybe i can experiment on to see how she work" vexen said

"e-experiment what are you a insane scientist" she said being on edge

"yes he is so you better watch out" some said to see it was blue hair guy with one side of this hair covered only a few steps behind you with a book in his hand

"dont say thing that not true highly expected scientist" he yell

"ah ah ya right" zexion said a slightly mocking tone but vexen paid no attention on this then resumed eating.

im zexion xaida did you sleep allright with you being a vampire" he said

"ya i like to sleep during the day but im fine sleeping like reguler people as for being in the sun" she said

"thats good we need you up at this time for missions" zexion said as he got food from the fridge

later on over the next five minutes the kitchen became crowded with other organization the introduce themselves as luxord as he was drinking tea and shuffing cards,saix talking to marluxia, xaldin arguing with larxene and xigber said hi and you recognize his voice as annoying dude as he talk to vexen, zexion and lexaues eating peacefully and you had a feeling they when all looking at you but you igored it continue eating.

then axel came in with a young boy looking vary sleepy sat next to xaida .

"this is roxas he be one traneing with us" said axel

"nice to met you roxas...? she said as roxas merely glanced upwards in a tired manner then sighed, then banged his head on the table.

"ummm. are you all right" she said as she gently shook him by the shoulder

"dont worry about him he isn't a morning person" axel told her in grin. then sat next to xaida on the right eat some food

she looked around at people aound her and wonder how she going survive liveing here with these people but then didnt care at least you have a famlly.

soon roxas was gettting more wake as the minutes when by.

i wonder if something is up, he said

"what do you mean" she ask finally reached the last pancake on her plate.

well, demyx is awake by now. roxas replied

they all look at you makeing feel embarrass.

"dont look at me he should be up from my bite last night" xaida said

"dont worry he was up when i show you to your room, i bet he was listening to his music all night. said axel

"or he scared to come face to the one that bite him" said xigber as xaida look at him annoyed something tell her she not going to like him vary much.

i think im going back to my room, thanks for the pancakes, lexaeus" xaida said

"ok after we get done eating will get you and take you to the training room just get dress in are outfits and mabe check on demyx if you what" axel said

"ok said xaida as she left you can over the guys talking about but she brush it off. she got into the room got dress in there outfit

"...not bad but not great... i never look cute in this" said xaida then look at the map to see where demyx is and saw he not to far for here.

she walk down to his room untill she reach the to his room.

she kocked on his door "demyx" she called she notices the door was unlock so she decideed to go in

she the room was pretty tidy, he had some cds,note sheets, and a stange blue guitar and posters of bands.

"she then saw demyx curld up in a ball on his bed in a t-shirt and shorts, as he was squeezing his pillow tighly.

"demyx time get up everybody up and we need to train" she said

"nooo lemme sleeep" he said slowly

"...get up or im going to bite you" she said

"...bite me...! gaaaaa! demyx yellled

"dont bite me" he said as he hid in his blanket

"calm down im not going to bite you i just trying get you up everybody up and eating and we need train soon" xaida said as she sat down being vary still

"...your not ...ok well, if thats the case ,then i get up" he said as rubbed back of his neck.

"ok good i be in my room and i see you in the training grounds" she said smiled as she got up start skipping out of his room and didnt notice him blushing.

then she got to her room and wait.


	3. Chapter 3

part 3

"ok we done eating are you ready? said axel at the door.

"im am so where do we train" she ask

"this way" he said opeening a portal.

xaida and axel walk into the portal. when they came out,she saw they where to be in a traning ground. she saw demyx and roxas sitting.

"are you ready to start your training" said axel

"sure"

"alright first thing first will start working out, gimme 60 pushups" roxas said sadistically

"fine" xaida said as starts doing them

"ah ha your sure not complaining" said axel as he and demyx doing them too

"im a vampire vary strong and have plenty of energy" she said

"lucky" demyx mumbled irritated

eveybody but xaida were exhausted, they done 60 pushups,100 sit-ups, and 5 laps around the ground xaida had been told not use are super speed she had run normal. axel had done more then she had since they been doing this longer. xaida look at them and asked you do this eveyday?

"no but evey often we do why are you finally tired" axel ask

"only a little" she said smiling showing her fangs

"then your lucky and just wait intill you go on missions then you'll feel it" axel said

"all right do 5 more laps" roxas yell

"no way man" demxy said jumping to feet "im tired and hungry" he yell

"you didnt eat" xaida asked

"only a little they told me to go train you now i didnt eat much" said demxy

"well roxas can i take demy go get something to eat" she said

"yeah. go on. were going start fighting come back soon" roxas said as he glaring at axel

oh boy, i cant wait. shall we go" she asked demyx

"ok we shall" he replied as he opening a portals

"i got learn that" she said as she walk in

after he ate, the duo around talking "so what its like being a vampire other being vary storng " demxy asks

"i dont know i feel im like anyone other then my vampire senses, like hearing, cant see in dark, flying and super speed. but now im a nobody who knows what i can do too. she said wonndering

"wow thats cool you can do those thing but i unerstand being a nobody is hard with lack of heart but we use are memories to get through. said demxy as he smiles

"ya your right...well we might want to go back to the traning ground before we get yell at" she said

"your right maybe after we done we can hang and play games" said demxy

"sure" said xaida

the two returned to the the ground xaida glanced around then a fireball past her face"WHAT THE-" she yelled dodging it

"WACH IT AXEL YOU ALLMOST HIT US" demxy yell as the two stop fighting

"sorry we where into the fight" said axel

"you can control fire" asked xaida looking there weapons

"ya evey menber in the organization has unique power like im fire" said axel

"im light and can use rare keyblades" said roxas

"as for me i can control water" said demxy showing his weapon

"cool will i get a power and weapon" asked xaida

"like your power, it have to be discover" roxas said

"ok roxas and demxy you two do some sparring i work with xaida" said axel

"ok" they said as they start fighting

xaida and axel made their way to an area where they get hit.

so you what to meditate or fight to discover what you can do" asked axel

"i can handle fighting" she said

"ok but this going to be hard" he said as he summons his chakrams

after a good 30 minutes of fighting and dodging his fireball, she ran fast and disappperd for the 3 time"ok thats geting old fight me head on. then suddenly heard her runing behhind him. axel then quickly spun around and threw his chakams at her. she miss the first one but second one got her in the knee "OW" she yell as xaida was on her knees trying stop the bleeing

"im sorry" axel said

"is ok me being a vampire i can do this" she sais as the blood running down as stopped and when back in her then sew the wound shut.

"i didnt know you can do that" axel said

"well...i didnt know i can control blood i just had the feeling i can do that" xaida said

"well maybe you had a feeling, thats your power" axel said

"your right let try it out" she said as scratches a tip of her fingder leting the blood come forming into blades

"cool but if you ask me, i think thats enough traning for today, let get thoust two to stop" said axel

"cool i'll stop them" said xaida as she ran towareds them as they were fighting, roxes was totally focus didnt knows she right behing him "hay there" then he spun his keyblade about his her."what the" she said as she try block it, then a blood light form into a blood red keybade that block the hit.

the other where vary surprise she justy did that.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU SUMMON IT" roxes yell

"i dont know is it good" xaida said she look at her keyblade

"a nobody and a person that can summon a kayblade i rare" said axel and others looking shock

"look like i have to tell him this" axel said as he left into the portal

"it looks cool now you and roxes can use the kayblade" said demxy

"this cool maybe this is easy on me for the missions now you can takedown heartlees" said roxes.

"let get back i bet we going to have meeting about this" said demxy

"ok" they said

when they reached the doors, they saw a man with long blue hair, with gold eyes, and x shaped scar, she recognize him it was saix. "hay there im guessing we have a meeting" said roxes

"yes come with me xaida" he sai as they walk into the throne room, she can eveybody was there on there thrones, then xemnes stared to talk

"today im glad to inform we have new kayblade chosen one" he said as eveybody was looking at her

"she a kayplade wielder of coures" someone said

"look like things are going to be interesting" other guy said

"ok all if you what to ask her things do it later xaida go to your throne. said xemnes as xaida use her wings that she pop out then flew to get to her throne.

"OH COME ON SHE CAN FLY TOO" they all yell other then axel and xemnes that knew it.

"ENOUGH, later" xemnes said

xemnas stared the meeting for 5 minutes into his lecture xaida was vary bored and looking for something to do.

"well that enough for now go out" xemnes said as they all left, xaida flew out there stared head to thinking mabe going to axel or demxy room.


	4. Chapter 4

part 4

xaida when to her room and then goth tank top and goth skirt change into

xaida walking in the hall heading to axel or demxy room intill she heard someone runing behind her and turn to see it was roxes in his normal clothing.

"hay roxes what up" xaida said as he came up to her

"hay i saw you where walking just wondring if you what to hang" said roxes

"sure i just thinking going to axel or demxy room" she said

"let go to axel room he my best friend we can play games together" he said

"humm ok lets go" she said as they walk down to axel room

"... so roxes how long you been friends with axel" she ask him

"since i came here we hang out here and twilight town haveing sea salt ice cream, while watching the sunset we been friends for long time is been fun other at times he act up at time that annoys me. roxes said while xaida was surprise seeing that they have no hearts they act they way

"that cool i didnt have many friends they where scared of my vampire side" she said vary sadly

"oh dont be that way we can be your friends you can hang with us" roxes said as he hold her hand.

"thank you" she said as she smiled.

as they got there they saw his door open when they when in she saw that his room was room was bright red with 6 scorch had a a dest the corner with computer and had tv, 5 game systems and cds/dvds cases. on the floor there were a few beanbag chairs.

"nice room can wait to do my room" xaida looking around. then she noticed the fire extinguisher attached to the wall. she gave roxes a questioning look.

"dont worry about it, it came in handy a few times" xaida stared to laughing

"look like someone haveing fun" they trun to see axel in a bath towel xaida was blushing vary red then as roxes cover her eyes.

"AXEL PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THERE GIRL IN HERE" roxes yell

"dont worry im not shy about im old enough to know" xaida said try get hand out of they way.

"dont i what you stay pure i dont what to fall for him he a player" roxes said as axel smiled then walk back in the bathroom get his clothes later he come out with he red flame t-shirt and black short.

"so let have some fun we got lot games to play" axel said

"let play mario kart" roxes said

"ya that a fun game to play" xaida said

"oh let me play too" demyx said at the door

"demyx what are you doing here" axel said

"what can i play with you guys specially with xaida she my friend and i said to today we can hang today " demyx said as sat to left of her

"...fine" axel said looking a annoyed then sat to the right of her next to roxes.

the 4 of them sat around playing mario kart for about half an hour. they some time play in time time they where surprise to see xaida play vary good at it and what her play on there team."HAY! no fare stop hiting me roxes!" xaida cried out." your the one keep on wining" said roxes.

after several games of mario kart, a few dog piles, some pillow fights and dozens cans of four finally camed down. then eveybody but xaida stared get tired.

"ok eveybody as much i love to play more we should get some sleep will play more together next day but we have more training early tomorrow" axel said

"awww man" eveybody said as they got up left the room.

"hay xaida we should hang in my room tomorrow we can play some music and see some moives" said demyx

"ok sound like fun i remember that" she said

"good i see you on the traning ground" xaida said as demxy as he blushing then ran to his room.

xaida was not vary tired and decided look at her map to see where she can go, then she they had a library, then when she got here she saw a big door as she when in she saw the walls covered with books, which were neatly placed in the enormous bookshelves they all tpes of book."wow" she said then trying look for some manga books she love to read back then when had a heart.

"looking for something" someone said behind her. she turn to see it was zexion

"oh zexion what you doing her" she ask

"i come here a lot i love books" he said as he pick out a book nere her.

"i can smell you where hanging out with those three today" zexion said

"you can tell by smell"she ask

"that how i work and my power illusions" he said

"cool just i can do with my hypnosis i can control my victims" xaida said

"interesting you can do that...so what you doing here" he ask

"well im not tired and decided look for some manga book if you have anyone. xaida said

"we do come i show you" he said as he walk towards a book shelves with a bunch of manga."you can take as many you what

"thank you" she said with a cute smiled as she took some books

"your'll wellcome you should get going to bed i bet you have early training tomorrow i see you at breakfast" zexion said blushing a little

"ok see you" she said as she ran in the hall, with some book in her hand.

"when she got into her room she got into her pajamas read some books and stared get tired then she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

part 5  
next morning xaida got up from her bed and walk down to the kitchen. when went in she saw zexion, vexion eating and lexaeus makeing eggs and bacon.

"morning xaida you'll like sit down next to me?" said zexion

"sure now i figure out what to eat" she said look in the frigerator.

"i can help you when that would you what eggs and bacon?" ask lexaeus

"that sounds good" xaida said sat down next to zexion

"so xaida you like the book you got? there many more i can give you" ask zexion

"yes i did and i love get more" she said

"good maybe after the your training you can come on by" zexion said

"ok"... "sorry but she going hag with me after training" they turn to she demyx at the door walk and sat down next her.

"oh ya i did say that yesterday, well maybe tomorrow we can hag and look at books" said xaida

"...ok sound good" said zexion

"good" she said as she got food from lexaeus as so she failed to notice zexion glares at demyx.

so the other organization came down and ate and talk to each other, then axel and roxes came in and saw xaida siting next to talking and laughing, axel got little jealous but didnt show it then he sat down across the table from her.

"so xaida ready to train? roxes will teach you how to use the keyblade so you can defeat heartless on mission soon" said axel

"i think so" she said as look at roxes and saw he was sleeping on the table and eveybody looking at you.

"we'll she if your good enough two wheeled one" said xigber

"im am" said xaida as she finish her food and got up and walk out(getting a little bit mad.

xaida walk down to her room and got dress in there outfts then she walk out and saw the 3 walking to her.

"hay ready to train keyblade buddy" said roxes

"...as ready as ever be" she said mumbling

"i see dont let xigber get to you, he think he all that" said axel then they surpise her by the 3 hug her as she got red in the face

"thank guys let go" she said as she cheered up.

then 4 walk into the portal to the traning ground then they did workout for half hour then after that axel and demyx stared to train to each out.

"ok ready just concentrate and feel that inner energy to summon the keyblade" said roxes as he got out his keyblade.

"ok' she said as she summon the blood red keyblade.

roxes show her the way of the kayblade she learn vary well to his surpise and surpise how he up against the strength of a vampire seeing how he knocked back a lot

"ok you'll all i think that good today, xaida tomorrow we are going against some heartless" roxes said

'oh right" everybody said as open a portal then they gone back to threre room.


	6. Chapter 6

part 6

after xaida got her room she took a shower then go out after that she change into goth short dress. then she heard a knock at her door and open to is was demyx.

"hay xaida now that training is done are you ready hag" ask demyx

"ya im ready" she said

"great lets go" demyx said as he grab her hand she blushed a little and they walk down the hall then got room.

"here it is home sweet home" demyx said as she saw his room and saw his bed first.

"vary cool, you have a water bed" said xaida

xaida saw his room walls color blue with raind rops and the furniture dark blue or dark wood. she saw he had a tv with several game systems and a bunch of cds and cd saw in the corner he had a 2 door she open is and saw a room full of instruments and a folong cabinet with music sheet.

"you sure love music" she said

"you bet im am let me play some songs" demyx as he pull out his sitar

xaida grinnd and nodded, then lay down on his bed and he started playing she closed her eyes as she listen to the play for hour then he stop.

"how was that?" he ask

"you play so good, you have a talent" she said smiling

"thanks.. we still have time maybe we can watch a moive" he said as blushing

"sure" she said as he pick out and watch for a hour and half.

after the moive was xaida at the time and saw it was 9.

"is geting late should get to bed" said xaida as she got up his bed heads toward the door.

"ok see you tomorrow maybe we hang again" said demyx

"you see i told zexion we can hag in the library look at books, maybe if i have time " said xaida

"ok undersand" said demyx as xaida failed to notice he gave a weak smile.

xaida walk in the hall then got in her room got in her goth night gown and went to bed. 3 hours when by when she woke up feeling thirsty for blood. xaida rolled out of bed, she saw that her skin was geting pale and her fangs comeing out, letting out a sigh.

"great look like thirst is back for now lets hope the some blood pack for me" said xaida as walk to the kitchen.

when she got there she look and didnt see any as she rember that lexaeus said they didnt have some but she figured they have some by now.

"great' she said as she reach for some water and shut the fridge.

xaida walk down the hall drinking some water to help her thirst a little bit. then she heard somebody walking behind her, she turn to see it was axel.

"axel what you'll doing up this hour" xaida ask

"i can ask you the same question what are you doing up at this hour and why look so pale and you eyes? said axel sounding concern.  
"well you'll she it seems my vampire instincts are active and my thirst for blood came right now and you guy dont have blood for me so just drinking some water to dull the pain, hopefully i can get some in the morning" said xaida

"...if your thirsty you can have some of my blood" siad axel

"what! no! i can handle it dont what drank from my fellow members" she said shock

"is ok i dont mine i just what to help you"axel said as he expose his neck,

"no i cant..." she said as her throat throb but she started walk backwards.

axel saw that and grabbed her wrists and stared pulling her to his room,ignoring her words as they got to his room.

"look you need it and im your friend" axel said as he hug her to his neck,feeling the vaines in him and her fangs got big and her face got little red.  
"...alright!, you win. i just going hurt a little bit" she said as sinking her fangs into his neck, tasteing his blood to much to her surpise taste sweet like ice cream,after she got enough she stop.

she saw her skin got color back and saw much to her surpise axel was still conscious most of people she bite there out like light.  
"there are you good"axel said feeling bit tired.

"...yes..thank you..we should get some sleep"she said geting tired her self

" your wellcome and look is long way to your room and you look vary tired if is ok with you can sleep here tonight" said axel

"ok im to tired to say no i sleep by end of the bed" she said as axel gave her pillow and blanket.

xaida flooped down at end of the bed drifted into sleep as axel when to sleep at same time.


	7. Chapter 7

part 7  
knock" knock" "hay axel are you up?" is geting late your going miss breakfast" said roxas outside the door

"axel?" roxas said as he open the door and saw axel and xaida sleep.

"what the! xaida what you doing here? roxas yelled said surpise

"...roxes..im vary tired, so dont yell" axel groaned

"what you 2 do had a sumber party and didnt invte me? roxes ask

"no roxes xaida got thirsty for some blood and i let her have some of my blood" axel said

"ow! did it hurt? roxes ask

"only a little but i do feel vary tired" said axel

".yun..only cure is eat some food and drink lot of water" said xaida yawning as she was geting up

"i see and xaida i see your looking better your up for breakfast?"ask axel

"...ya lets lets go" she said as she got off the bed and axel did the same.

the 3 walk down to the kitchen when they got there they saw eveybody but xemmas, when they came in and sat down, they look at them looking vary tired.

"wow you 2 look like hell and back" said xigbar

"xaida where were you i didnt see you in your room?" ask demyx

"she was asleep in axel room..ow" said roxes as axel slap him in the head

"what!" eveybody said in surpise

"well do we have two new lovebirds" said xigbar

"since when...i..!" demyx

"enough! both axel and xaida yelled that made everybody be quiet.

"look guys is not what you think, last night i got thirsty for blood and axel offered some his blood and i was vary tired and i fall sleep in his room and we are just friends. said xaida

"ya friends..."said axel

" i forgot your a vampire, i can see that" said luxord

"i didnt know you needed blood we get you some soon" said lexaeus

"i see..." said demyx

"thats good" said zexion

then eveybody settle down and continue eating. lexaeus offered make some scrambled eggs for xaida and she except some. after they where done eating they left to go on missions, other then the axel,roxes demyx and xaida they when to there room to get dress and head out to the traning ground. axel and demyx when to train by themselves.

"ok xaida ready to fight heartless" said roxes as heartless appeared

"ya im ready" xaida said as she summon her keyblade

they both ues there keyblade whack them down and she saw hearts come out of them.

"you see are keyblades is the only one release hearts, thats make us unique" said roxes

"thats cool" said xaida

"now that you got hang of the keyblade now to summon dark corridors to go to other worlds and get around places because youll going on missions soon" said axel

"ok sound good" she said

the three show her how to open them and to hide form others. it took her a bit to use it, then later she got hang of it but took lot out of her got tired.

"ok i think im done" said xaida

"ya is geting late" said roxes

"true that lets get going" said demyx

"ya im still tired from last night so let head off" said axel

all 4 when to there room, as xaida chance into her clothes eat some snack, then she remember she was going hang with zexion and return the books to walk out her room head to the liberty, when she got there she saw him he turn to see her and smiled.

"hay zexion thanks for the books" said xaida as she hand him the books

"thats good i can shows you some more that are good to read" said zexion as he show her more books that caught her attention then they both sat down and talk.

"so...what do think being here" ask zexion

"is ok i quess other then training and not geting out much but least i made a lot of friends here then where i use to live they where scared of vampire side" said xaida

"ya we do a lot work but we do have time do things" said zexion

"true that i still have to get my room things, like tv, games,books,cds and painting supplies said xaida

"you like to paint?" ask zexion in surprise

"ya in my past as much i can remember i like darw and to paint"she said

"thats cool maybe you can paint a picture when you do" ask zexion

"thats sounds good..."she look at the time" look like is geting late and im tired, thank for the books i'll see you tomorrow said xaida

"ok i see you in the morning" said zexion

then xaida walk to her room, she sat down on her bed let her mind go blank and drifted to asleep.


End file.
